


two queens in a king sized bed

by blubuddi974



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 doesn't exist to us, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean Winchester, Female Sam Winchester, Female Vessel Castiel, Kissing, Nonbinary Jack Kline, Post 15x19, Sharing a Bed, neither of those tags make a difference but its important to me that you know, nonbinary Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blubuddi974/pseuds/blubuddi974
Summary: Dean wakes up on Christmas morning and reflects on the last few months of her life, how they've changed her and her relationships, and how much she loves her family.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	two queens in a king sized bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I've been sucked back into the hellscape that is the spn fandom and I'm having a lot of fun. I've been thinking of nothing but fem!destiel for weeks and I wanted to write a little post-canon, but canon divergence, Christmas fic, where Cas comes back and Dean doesn't die like an idiot. Oh, and I almost forgot, there are multiple references to the lyrics of the girl in red song that this is titled after, and I'm curious if y'all can find them all. :)

Dean wakes gently. Her eyes open slowly and she stares up at the ceiling for a moment, her eyebrows pinching. She turns her head to the right first, looking at the back of Cas’s sleeping head for a moment, then to the left to look at her phone where it’s plugged in on the nightstand. She grabs it and unplugs it, then wakes the screen to check the time and see why her alarm didn’t go off. The date catches her eye before she’s even unlocked her phone.

December 25th.

Oh. That’s right. She blinks rapidly and rubs at her eyes, trying to clear the sleep from them. They agreed on no alarms today. Seeing as the time is almost 9am, she can only assume that Sam, Eileen, and Jack are awake already. She and Cas had gone into the wee hours of the night wrapping the remainder of the presents, since they just hadn’t found the time the last few weeks. Running the headquarters of a hunting operation doesn’t exactly leave you time to relax. The bunker is mostly empty now, though. Everyone either on hunts or celebrating the holidays. Dean made the executive decision a few months ago to give everyone off for the holidays if they wanted it. Some did, some didn’t. But other than a few stragglers, almost everyone is out of the bunker. There’s not many hunters in their operation, it’s mostly just the Apocalypse World refugees and a few hunters they’ve managed to reach out to. But, it’s only been a few months since they’ve really gone all in on the op, and Dean has a lot of hope for it. 

Sometimes she thinks she has a little _too much_ hope for it. Sometimes at night, she’ll sit and think about the future. She’ll wonder if a few years down the line, they’ll be able to leave. She fantasizes about owning a house, living with Cas and Jack in a little white house with Sam and Eileen just down the street; about having a real job, buying things with real money and not hacked unlimited credit cards, getting married. 

She looks back over at Cas, watching her breathe. She fingers the gold band on her left hand absently. It’s not on paper, of course, since that’s a complicated process they haven’t bothered to start yet, considering, in the eyes of the United States government, Cas isn’t a real person and Dean is dead. But they had a little ceremony back in June. Cas was breathtaking. She wore a simple white dress bought from some department store. Sam and Jack had taken her shopping, leaving Dean alone at the bunker, since it was ‘bad luck.’ But the day of, Dean learned that the anticipation was worth it. It was when she was walking towards her in her dress and bouquet of pink and white flowers, her smile bright, that Dean realized that _this_ was true happiness. Dean had just worn one of her monkey suits -- and had made sure to take the FBI badge out of the inner pocket before they left -- with a matching pink flower pinned to the lapel, but she let Sam do her hair and makeup. Rowena had done Cas’s, with Jack and Claire to make sure she didn’t go overboard, like Rowena likes to do. Dean snorts gently as she recalls complimenting Cas’s makeup to Rowena after the ceremony, who was offended that Dean thought she wouldn’t do a wedding appropriate look.

It was perfect, though, and Dean wouldn’t change a thing about that day. Especially when she walked down the aisle and saw two Charlie’s sitting side by side, and then two Bobby’s, and Kevin and his mom, and Ellen, Jo, and Ash. It took everything for Dean to not just burst into tears, and she made sure to see Jack after it was over. She’d hugged him for a long time, then asked him about Mom. He’d looked down, then met her eye and told her he only resurrected people that wanted to be. It was disappointing to learn that Mom didn’t want to see her get married, but Jack assured her that Mom was watching and that she told him to tell her and Sam that she loved them and was proud of them, but that she was tired. Dean could accept that. And, if anything, Dean and Jack had a little more in common, since Kelly also refused resurrection. Which made that sad spell Jack had those months ago make a lot more sense.

He also told her that Billie -- who he also resurrected -- had been very upset over the disregard for the permanence of death, but he promised her that after that, he wouldn’t be interfering with the natural order, since he’d be releasing Amara and Chuck’s god powers. He ended up just giving his powers to Amara, but since she’s pretty chill and just wants to hang out in Norway where she can sit in a hot tub and be surrounded by snow at the same time, they let her go. She came to the wedding, which was nice, and she’s appeared in the bunker a few times since then to check in and steal food from their cabinets, but she assures them she has no interest in meddling in people's lives.. She mentioned something about living with Billie too, before, and Dean isn’t sure what that’s about, but she has suspicions.

Jack is doing well as just a normal kid, though. They all take turns homeschooling him, each of them have their own subject and try to avoid overlap, but sometimes it’s inevitable. Sam had made it clear that he should learn standard school subjects on top of the hunting stuff, so she takes on most of those: simple math and science, reading and writing, stuff like that. Cas teaches history, since she’s got the most knowledge on that. Dean does all the hunting skills, so she teaches him lore and stuff on top of teaching him how to use and care for different weapons. And Eileen has been teaching all of them sign language. 

Dean loves asking about his lessons. She loves seeing him light up when he talks about his favorite subjects, the things he’s learned. She loves how excited he gets when she tosses Baby’s keys to him, and the way he scrambles into the driver’s seat. She loves the way he leans into her when she kisses his forehead, and the way he curls into her side when he’s tired. She loves him. Loves him like he was her own.

Dean is distracted from her thoughts when Cas rolls over, and she jolts when her hand slaps over her eyes. She lets out a surprised snort. 

“You’re thinking too loud,” Cas mumbles.

Dean grins and lifts the former angel’s hand off her face, pressing a kiss to her palm, then pulls her close. Cas nuzzles into her, tucking her head under Dean’s chin and sliding her leg in between Dean’s, tangling their feet. “Good morning,” she murmurs.

“Go back to sleep,” her spouse replies.

“We’ll miss breakfast if we do.”

Cas groans. “What time is it?”

“Almost nine.” She whines this time, making Dean laugh. “Come on, Cas, up and at ‘em.” She presses a kiss to her forehead.

“No.” Cas reaches up to cover Dean’s eyes again, but she catches her hand before she can and holds it against her cheek instead. Cas rubs her thumb against Dean’s cheekbone absently. “What were you thinking about?” she asks.

“Jack.”

Cas hums. “How’s he doing?” The question is vague, but Dean assumes she’s asking about his lessons.

“He’s doing good,” she answers, “He’s a better shot now, but he still needs work on his hand-to-hand and knife skills. He’s doing well with lore though, he likes reading. And he doesn’t write his ‘K’s backwards anymore.”

“He doesn’t? That’s good.”

Dean hums a confirmation. “He’s been begging me to take him out driving again, too, but I told him I want to wait until the snow melts.”

“He likes driving with you.”

Dean nods. Jack loves his driving lessons more than anything else, and Dean loves teaching him. She approaches it gently, making sure he feels secure and not stressed out. She did the same when she taught Sam and Cas how to drive, since her own experience with learning how to drive was less than ideal, to say the least. “Do you think it snowed overnight?” she asks, moving her thoughts away from her childhood. It was snowing when they got home yesterday after taking Jack to see the Christmas lights in the nearby town, and it didn’t seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. “I was thinking we could take Jack out and make snow angels, he was talking about it the other day.”

Cas chuckles sleepily. “You mean complaining. He was complaining about how there wasn’t enough snow on the ground to do it.”

Dean grins. “He deserves it. He’s a kid. And it’s his first real Christmas.”

“It’s all of our first real Christmas,” Cas replies, pinching Dean’s cheek, making her puller her head away

“Stop it,” she laughs.

Cas tilts her face up to look at her and brushes the back of her knuckles against the hunter’s face. Dean looks down into her tired, sky blue eyes and covers her hand with one of her own, then bends down to kiss her gently. “I don’t know if it snowed,” the brunette murmurs against her wife’s lips, “But I hope it did. I’ve never made a snow angel before.”

“I’ll show you how. I haven’t made one since Sam and I were kids, but it’s easy.”

They pull away and relax again, Cas tucking her head back under Dean’s chin and the blonde holding her close, dragging her fingertips up and down the former angel’s naked back. Inwardly, Dean wishes they could just stay like this -- in bed, warm and cozy, without having to worry about anything except missing breakfast. She hates worrying. She knows Cas is more than capable -- even though since becoming human, her senses have increased in sensitivity, causing her to react harshly to everyday inconveniences, like papercuts and slightly too loud noises -- but she can’t help the jump of her heart into her throat when her spouse is in danger. Not that it didn’t exist _before_ they got married, but it’s definitely gotten worse. Especially after… 

Dean shakes the thought from her head and tilts her head down to bury her face in Cas’s hair. She still has nightmares about it. Sometimes they’re in the dungeon, others they’re in bed, or in the kitchen, but every time, Cas tells her she loves her and then that disgusting, sentient, black, Venom goo appears and consumes her, leaving Dean alone, sobbing, screaming, begging. And then she wakes up. And Cas is there, crying with her, clutching her tightly, and whispering assurances.

Subconsciously, Dean tightens her arms around her partner, and Cas, knowingly, cuddles closer and presses a kiss to her chest. “I’m here,” she says.

“I know,” Dean responds.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know.”

Cas hums. “Except maybe to urinate.”

Dean snorts, then buries her head further into Cas’s hair to try and suppress her laughter, but ultimately dissolves into giggles. Cas looks up at her, eyes twinkling with mirth. “I love you so much,” Dean tells her.

Cas pushes herself up into a sitting position and leans on her left hand to hover over Dean, whose gaze flickers downwards to the former angel’s bare chest before moving back to her face. She reaches forward to cup the blonde’s face and bends down to kiss her. “I love you, too.” 

For a split second, Dean’s heart clenches, but the room remains calm and she knows she isn’t dreaming. So, she pulls Cas back down for another kiss, wrapping herself around her, pressing their bodies together. They lick into each other’s mouths lazily, until Dean pulls away. “We should get up.”

Cas groans, then sighs, defeated. “We should.”

“Jack’s probably driving Sam crazy.”

Cas nods. “He does have very little patience.”

Dean chuckles, and reaches up to tuck a piece of hair back behind Cas’s ear. “All right, well, go put your pajamas on and we’ll head out.”

Cas nods and gets up off the bed, and Dean watches her move around the room, pulling on her pajamas -- a red and black plaid set that is exactly the same as the set Dean wears. Jack insisted on the five of them wearing matching pajamas on Christmas, and none of them could say no to him, so he and Sam went out and bought them and she spent two hours embroidering everyone’s initials onto them, then wrapped them up in paper and ribbon so they could open them on Christmas Eve and watch a movie before they went to bed.

Once Cas is dressed, she crawls back onto the bed and hovers over Dean, gently touching her face. The two of them look at each other for a while, just taking in their appearances. Cas is counting the freckles across Dean’s cheeks -- she can tell just by the way her eyes dart back and forth -- and Dean is looking at the subtle crowsfeet beside Cas’s eyes, wondering what she’ll look like as she gets older, how she’ll look with grey hairs at her temples. She smiles gently, thinking about the two of them in ten years, all creaky and grumpy, but happy.

Cas smiles back at her and she bends down to meet her lips. They kiss sweetly and gently, and they linger there for probably too long, but neither of them care.

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Cas murmurs against her mouth.

“Merry Christmas, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little Christmas oneshot, I had a lot of fun writing it. And I hope y'all like fem!destiel as much as I do bc I have quite the project ahead of me. I also may or may not draw a companion piece for this fic, I really wanted to but I didn't have the time to finish one in time to post this fic with the art on Christmas. so rip me. but I might do it and update this fic with the art when it's finished.


End file.
